Low Expectations
by Satan's Sweeties
Summary: Everyone always sets their expectations about London Tipton low enough to not be disappointed, but what happens when she comes across something that could change how she is, and even her future?


Miss London Tipton was a rather simple girl: she liked shopping, spending money, and being rich. As the heir to a multi-million dollar hotel chain, it wasn't exactly imperative that she be a first-class genius, or anything close to it.

(After all, being a nerd was Cody's job. Who was she to take it from him?)

However, though she may have been eternally written off as a too-far-gone idiot, it's not to say that she didn't have moments, because she did. Especially when she was bingeing on something, a fad, if you will, like reading, watching detective shows, helping homeless cats, and other things of the sort.

She knew it was Mr. Green in the game room with the candlestick.

She knew that Elsa was working for the Nazis and was just setting Indiana up.

And she knew that, in the eighteenth game, it was Nancy's roommate that took her locket.

If there was anyone that was the most shocked when London had her moments, it was Bailey Pickett. As her roommate on the S.S. Tipton, one could argue that Bailey spent the most time with her; she'd tell you that you were correct in assuming so. Due to her position as dear London's roomie, she observed the beginnings of binges first-hand, sometimes actually being the one to introduce the heiress to them in the first place.

London came across some of them on her own.

Like _Death Note_.

When analyzing the series, it may prove difficult to try and attempt to figure out just what drew the simple-minded, non-logical London to watch the anime _and _read the manga. It could've been the attractive boys, a connection to Misa Amane, sheer boredom, or something else entirely the world may never know.

Bailey wasn't there when her 'friend' first stumbled across the mind-game known as _Death Note_, but she knew something was up when London started sitting with her knees pulled to her chest, walking around barefoot, and eating a shocking amount of sweets. Not only that, but she began to speak with percentages increasingly often, and the farm girl (along with Zack, Cody, Woody, and Mr. Moseby) was beginning to worry about her.

About a month after she first started watching the anime, there was a week where she could barely be dragged out of her cabin because of her constant depressed state. Late at night, when the two girls should've been asleep, Bailey could hear her whining about 'L' and 'Kira' and how everything was 'unfair' and other stuff along those lines.

Luckily, after the week of sadness, she was back to her cheery self, constantly on the computer even into the wee hours of the early morning. Once, when London had passed out due to complete exhaustion, Bailey snuck a peek at the other girl's internet history, finding a plethora of webpages linked to a 'FanFiction (dot) net' and sites like it.

It wasn't just London's friends that noticed a change in her. Shortly after Bailey's history-search, London started scoring higher on essays and short story assignments, which had Miss Tutweiller both stumped and proud. She ran across a dropped paper one time and, after discovering it was a short story written by London, sat down at her desk to read it.

Needless to say, she was thunderstruck at how impressive the small drabble was, and could barely believe that London Tipton had written it. Still in a state of utter awe, she shared the story with all of London's friends and Mr. Moseby, as well as faxed it to her father.

All of them were quite surprised.

On the flipside of things, London, having been inspired after writing a few fanfictions, started work on an original novel, which later got published and sold over three million copies worldwide. She became a top-rated novelist, started a series, and even had one book made into a movie that proved highly successful at the box office.

By age twenty-five, she was one of the world's top-leading young millionaires, having set herself apart from the Tipton hotel chain to work on her writing.

And then she woke up.

Stretching loudly, she grabbed her laptop from underneath the bed and turned it on, opening up an internet browser and heading straight to Google. Fingers positioned over the keyboard, in home row like she was taught, she typed in D, E, A, T, H, hit the spacebar, N, O, T, and E before hitting the 'search' button.

The top of the page proudly displayed "About 83,000,000 results (0.11 seconds)," but she only paid attention to the actual results. Scrolling down the page, she clicked on the third link from the top, which boasted "Death Note - Full Episodes and Clips streaming online – Hulu."

And the rest is history.


End file.
